The Lovesong
by remains.of.the.broken
Summary: First, he met my sister, then he chooses to be with her than me, so yeah, my life does suck a little. TxG.
1. Lovesong

**LOVESONG:**

Summary: First, he met my sister, then he chooses to be with her than me, so yeah, my life does suck a little. TxG.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that will be mentioned in this story. Not HSM, or some stuff that came from Grey's Anatomy, or the songs that will be mentioned. I DON'T! And I swear I'm not planning to steal anything.

Characters:

Troy Bolton

*Gabriella Montez

*Nicholas Bolton

Amber Montez

Hayleigh Bolton

Christian Montez

Chad Danforth

Taylor McKessie

Sharpay Evans

Zeke Baylor

Kelsi Neilson

Jayson Cross

Ryan Evans

* * *

_However far away  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
I will always love you_

_Love Song by The Cure_

* * *

**GABRIELLA MONTEZ:**

Usually, people love to be happy.

I was one of those "usually" people, I loved to be happy, mainly because I didn't get it much at home, my sister, Amber, got all the attention, and even if I get all the good grades, and have more accomplishments, she always gets all the credit, and all the really hot boys, I don't know why, I guess the reason is, she looks a lot like Jessica Alba, and she has a really nice rack, and I'm not even going to mention her ass.

But unfortunately, I didn't get much love from loving; the first person that I loved was stolen, by the one and the only, Amber Montez my sister. He's Troy Bolton, very popular, insanely hot, and very smart too, got the third highest GPA in our class, next to me. He didn't give me much information on why he dumped me for my hotter, prettier sister, he just said, 'It's not you, it's me', you know, the cliché.

I don't really hate him, but I do hate what he did.

It's as simple as that, well, actually it's not that simple, I hate him to the point that every time I see him, I have to push back the thoughts of telling him how much I hurt and blame him from everything, to restrain myself, it usually doesn't work, most of the time I have to leave, take deep breaths, try to remain together.

Being heartbroken isn't as easy as it looks like you know.

Having someone stolen from you isn't either.

* * *

"Gabs! C'mon dude! Get your ass out of that room!" Christian shouted as he banged his fist on Gabriella's door. "We need to go…now!!"

Gabriella pushed her head under her pillow, attempting to drown out her brothers annoying voice, she had no idea what the hell he was talking about, or where they were supposed to go, all she knows was she had no gigs this week, had no plans for this summer, so she has no reason to go out of her bed, no reason to stop the sulking.

"Gabriella! Sharpay will kill me if you don't get up!" Christian whined.

Gabriella was too sleepy to notice that he had used the S-word. For a moment, everything was quiet, Christian was no longer whining, and the last thing Gabriella heard were footsteps ascending the stairs as she fell back to her sleep.

_5 minutes later_

Gabriella heard knocking again, now it was louder.

"Gabriella Katherine Montez! If you don't get up right this second, I will make these six guys bring your stupid door, that FYI we both worked very hard on, down!" Sharpay's little silvery voice growled.

Gabriella's head shot up, _six guys, _which means…

Gabriella gasped and immediately sat up, to find her boxers, that she took off last night because she felt it was too hot,

"I'm up!" She said, rubbing her eyes lazily.

Before she can fall back to her bed, the door opened and Sharpay's tanned and toned arms stopped her, Sharpay made her best friend sit on the bed, right next to her.

"You forgot didn't you?" Sharpay demanded, scowling at her.

"Forgot what?" Gabriella asked still rubbing her eyes.

"We were going to the vacation house remember?" Sharpay's eyebrows scrunched in disappointment.

Gabriella scanned all their past conversations and realized what she was talking about, they were supposed to go to her mom's vacation house for the summer, I guess she forgot.

"Oh, that…"

"Oh!" Sharpay mimicked.

"I'm sorry Shar…" she apologized, "…but I'm just not in the mood to go there today, I'll just follow you guys…"

Gabriella pushed her best friend away, lay on the bed, and wrapped her knees around herself.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows, and sat next to her, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"What's wrong? Why in the world won't you go? You were so happy to go three weeks ago…" Sharpay explained.

"Nothing's wrong…" she insisted.

"Do I need to call Taylor?" she threatened,

"I'm telling you nothing's wrong…"

"Oh, really?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, Shar, Just be supportive…"she whispered,

"I know something's wrong and I'm gonna find out what the hell it is, I won't stop until I do!!" Sharpay straightened her back and placed her left palm under her cheek, "This is me being supportive…"

"That's you being supportive?" Gabriella asked her tone dubious.

"Yes…"

"Okay…" Gabriella straightened her legs and sat up on her elbows, "first, Amber met Troy, and then he decided to sleep with her, then after that, he chooses her over me…"

Sharpay winced.

Gabriella frowned.

"I don't even remember the last time we kissed, cause you don't think the last time is the last time, you'll always want more. You think you have forever, but you don't." she continued "So it's so not fair that she has Troy, because he was supposed to be mine! She can have anyone else, I can't!"

"But Gabs…"

"And I'm gonna stay in bed until I feel better because right now, I really do feel like I'm about to die…" she interrupted, grabbed a pillow and placed it on her head.

Sharpay scoffed and decided if she tolerated her sulking, it will go from bad to worse so her solution is grabbing the pillow Gabriella was holding.

"What the hell?" Gabriella growled, annoyed with her best friend.

She stood up in her bed and started to hit her with it, "Whatever! We all have problems, all of us have been cheated on, and we all went through what you're going through, now c'mon! Get up!"

Sharpay knew she was being a big bitch by doing that, but it did the trick

* * *

"I hate you." Christian said to Troy, he said it like he just realized it, then they continue to eavesdrop on Gabriella and Sharpay.

"I know." Troy replied in a whisper.

"You cheated on my older sister, with her twin, who turns out to be my other sister…" he added.

"I know."

"Dude, you're an ass…" he said, more indifferent than he should be.

"I know."

"You keep on saying that…" Chad said, chuckling

"Yeah…"

"This conversation is too light, I should be punching you in the face right now…" Christian said, again too indifferent

"Dude, will you shut up already!" Nick hissed. "I couldn't hear them!"

"Likewise…" Jason said.

"Shut up!" Zeke said.

Chad groaned, exasperated, "Shut the fuck up all of you!!"

Christian shrugged, "Hey, I'm just saying…"

The door opened, making the guys jump, and straightened their backs, it revealed a Sharpay who is smiling triumphantly, and a frowning, still sleepy Gabriella who's dressed in her usual black shirt, black hoodie, dark jeans and black flip flops. She's a big rock star; you can't stop a big rock star from wearing a lot of black. Her hair, as always, is curly, messy and out of the place.

"Well finally!" Christian said, exasperated.

"I haven't even packed…" Gabriella said, her eyes half-closed

Sharpay squealed, "Already taken care off…"

Christian lifted two suitcases, smiling.

"You packed two bags? Were staying there for two and a half months not a year…" Gabriella complained.

"What? Gabi, how can you stay there for a year with only two bags of clothes?" Sharpay asked, really, truly shocked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Let's just go!"

* * *

HAYLEIGH BOLTON:

I love my brother.

He has always been my protector, he treats me like a big princess, and he is really the best brother anybody could ever ask for. But he is kinda stupid sometimes, and his stupid ness isn't the usual airhead-ness, it's just a result because he's afraid most of the time.

Troy Bolton always portrayed the role of the big, strong player that everybody wanted to be.

But he just portrayed that role, inside, he's pretty soft, and he's pretty scared, and one of the things he's scared of is…love.

And, he realized he loved with one of my friends, Gabriella, they were dating at that time, and he didn't know what to do, which is very Troy, so he did one thing that he did know what to do, screw up.

So he screwed up his relationship with Gabriella by sleeping with his sister, and that didn't help at all.

Cause after that, he regretted everything, he felt like crap, whined like a cry baby, bitched and moaned, sulked for weeks, and then he fell in love with her even more, which actually, freaked him out even more, so of course he didn't know what to do again. So what he did is he dumped Gabriella, and started dating Amber.

See what I mean by stupid?

And F.Y.I its torture, for me, for Nick and for him.

Amber is the usual cheerleader, ditzy and annoying, she babbles all about the stupid things in life that nobody really cares about, she's worse than Sharpay. She is the exact opposite of Gabriella, which is really bad, cause she is her sister, so they get compared a lot, but people actually like Amber more, I have no idea why, maybe it's the big rack, just like Gabriella said.

Speaking of Gabriella, it's quite obvious that Troy is still in love with him.

I need to do something about this.

Do you have any idea how hard is it to live with Troy when he's all sad and grumpy?

I need to get them back together.

I need to get the old Troy back; I need my brother back, the one that doesn't steal my OJ.

And I need the OJ!

* * *

The gang (except for Gabriella and Jason who is sitting on the grass listening to their new song in Gabriella's I-pod) placed all of the luggage on Zeke's mom's Hybrid SUV, that they borrowed for the summer.

Zeke yelped as he lifted Sharpay's sparkly, pink and not to mention heavy suitcase, "Babe, what'cha got in here? Your whole house?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes in her boyfriend's comment, "Babe, that's just the shoes…"

"Why do you need a whole suitcase of shoes?" Troy asked, confused.

"Yeah, all were gonna do there is eat, sleep, swim…" Christian said.

"…and play basketball…" Chad added. "…Oh, and they will go do band practices…"

"Yeah Shar, you don't need Jimmy Choo's to watch a real band play…" Christian agreed, chuckling.

"Or peeptoes to swim…" Nick said, smirking playfully.

They all burst out laughing, until someone reminded them that if they don't stop snorting they will experience doom.

"Guys (cough) stop it (cough)…" Ryan pointed his lips to Sharpay's annoyed face, she especially hated it when people gang up on her, because of her clothes, or her shoes.

Kelsi laughed quietly, shaking her head with Taylor.

"Sorry…" they murmured, under their breaths. The guys turned away from the girls and continued their work.

Hayleigh rolled her eyes, "Assholes…"

Troy shot a glance at Gabriella, she looked awful.

And it was entirely fault.

He wished he could change that.

But we all know that won't happen won't it?

* * *

Hey guys…

Is it good? Tell me PLEASE!

Review…

xoxo,

Paulyn


	2. Piercing, Cigarettes and Seven Tattoos

**Piercing, Cigarettes and Seven Tattoos:**

Summary: First, he met my sister, then he chooses to be with her than me, so yeah, my life does suck a little. TxG.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that will be mentioned in this story. Not HSM, or the songs that will be mentioned. I DON'T! And I swear I'm not planning to steal anything.

*Characters are on the first chapter.

_

* * *

Intoxicated the edge is serrated,  
So easily torn from the core.  
I blushed the first time,  
But you blushed the last time  
My eyes hit your mind  
Regenerated these feelings of hatred,  
I long for your love evermore  
You built me up and you broke me down  
This time._

_Cigarette by Yellowcard_

* * *

GABRIELLA MONTEZ:

There are three things you have to know about me, they are not necessarily important, but you just have to know them.

I have seven tattoos.

A half moon on the back of my neck, a smallish-biggish cross on the middle of my back, a fourteen on my lower back (I am currently learning some things doesn't last forever), a 'Troy Justin Bolton' on the left side of my belly (Still learning…), a couple of stars on the back of my ear, a sun on the back of my right hand and a dragon that I have no idea why I decided to put on my body permanently wrapped around my right ankle.

I also have a lip ring, and a piercing on my tongue (I take them out on some occasions). I'm not a masochist, I don't get them for the pain, cause mostly they put anesthesia anyways so there is no actual pain, but I also have no idea why I got them either, which is very weird, even for me.

I don't smoke, well, not anymore. I quit about twenty days ago, because firstly, I hate how it smells, and it stinks, secondly, all of my band mates smoke, so I'm an active and passive smoker, so I think my lungs will be toast if I don't stop, and third, my allowance is quickly disappearing because I keep buying those stupid things.

So that's it, those are the three least important things you should know about me. Like I said, they aren't important but you just have to know them, to know me.

* * *

WITH THE GIRLS:

"Shit…" Gabriella muttered as Sharpay's heel stepped o her foot.

"Oh, sorry Gabs…" Sharpay apologized, touching Gabriella's arm.

"It's fine…"

They were currently loading themselves at the 'girl' car, also known as Taylor's dad's Range Rover, while the boys loaded themselves on the 'boy' car. About ten minutes ago, they all decided to separate boys from girls, because they all want to avoid the tension, especially the boys, they have this stupid theory called Tension Fights, they say when there's too much tension, girls tend to be these really angry and angst-y 'monsters', so they try to avoid tension as much as possible.

"Taylor, let's go dude, c'mon…" Gabriella said, she was sitting on the passenger seat.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Do you guys even know the directions to go to that place?"

The girls snorted.

"What?" she demanded.

Kelsi smirked; she's sitting next to Amber who's looking irritated "We have Gabriella…"

"And?"

"She has photographic memory…" Taylor said, a little exaggerated, but she is true Gabriella has an awesome memory.

Gabriella playfully punched her in the arm.

"Hey, that hurts…" Taylor complained.

Gabriella gave her a look.

"Ok, maybe not, but still…"

Hayleigh laughed, her voice came from the very backseat"…or maybe, she just goes there every year…"

"True."

"Hey, why the hell are you there?" Gabriella asked, concerned by the fact she was basically squeezed in there with the luggage, which consists mostly of Taylor's stuff; it didn't fit in the other car, because the other car was jam-packed with Sharpay's stuff.

Hayleigh didn't answer instead; she pulled out her phone and started texting.

Gabriella's phone vibrated in her pocket, she flipped it open, and read Hayleigh's text, it says:

_I'd rather be hir, be in thz stnky bckseat, than 2 suffr sittng with ur sis for almst 2 hrs, no offense, let Kelsi hav her fair share of suffering…_

Gabriella half smiled, made Tayor look at the text and then texted back a smiple:

_None taken…and BTW, that was mean, Kelsi doesn't deserve that…_

Hayleigh laughed out loud, Gabriella was never mean, ever, well, she is sometimes have small tendendies to be mean, she isn't a big fan of bitches, "C'mon let's go..."

Taylor who was still smiling because of what she red earlier started the engine and drove off, leaving the boys behind to follow them.

WITH THE BOYS:

"This is so unmanly…" Chad said, he was sitting at the passenger seat, staring at the ass of the 'girl car'.

"Sexist." Troy said, he was designated driver, because Chad was a pain in the ass only he can stand for a one and a half hour drive.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Were following the girls for Pete's sake!!! How can I not be upset?"

"How can you be upset?" Jason asked, chuckling.

Nick laughed in agreement, "Yeah dude, you are so low…"

"Shut the fuck up! At least I get laid…" Chad retorted, proud.

Ryan laughed out loud, "Where the fuck did that came from?"

"I get laid twice a day…" Zeke bragged, smirking.

"I get laid every time I leave the house…" Nick said, haughtily, smirking like an ass.

"I'm still waiting to get laid…" Jason said, pouting like a five year old whose mother forgot ice cream night.

Ryan sighed; the sound came from the very back seat

, "I don't think I'll get any anytime soon…"

Chad laughed at him, "Why?"

"Because…"

"Your not gonna tell us are you?" Chris guessed.

"Yep..." was Ryan's response

"I get it twice every time I get laid…" Chris said.

"Dude, it's my sister you're talking about…" Troy said, mentally puking.

"Don't even get me started about sisters…" Chris retorted, smirking.

"True."

Troy sighed, and turned left, the opposite way the girls went, Zeke was about to ask what the hell he was doing, when Troy spoke up: "So is it my turn?"

"My turn to what?" Chris asked, confused.

"To brag about the shit we shouldn't brag about…" Troy answered.

"Yeah…"

"Okay," Troy sighed, "When Amber and I do it, I think about Gabriella the whole time."

There was silence.

"I've officially forgiven you, man…" Christian said his voice full of pity.

"Thanks, I appreciate it…"

Though nobody, I mean, no one from the boys really know, what the hell did Troy think for breaking it off with Gabriella, they know one think, well actually three, first, he's not that big of a fan of what he's done, second, he's not that into Amber, actually, he's not into Amber at all and last, he's deeply, madly and truly in-love with Gabriella.

WITH THE GIRLS:

"Where the hell is Troy going?" Taylor exclaimed, shaking her head at the picture she's getting from her rearview mirror.

"The longer route…" Gabriella answered while texting Chris.

"Why did they take that?"

Gabriella didn't answer the question and continued texting her brother.

WITH THE BOYS:

"Gabs said 'Why the hell did you take the longer route Troy?!?'" Christian imitated Gabriella's voice perfectly.

"Tell her: 'You know.'" Troy replied, his tone unrecognizable.

"I don't." Chad complained.

Troy smirked, "Well deal with it…"

WITH THE GIRLS:

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, annoyed why the hell Troy keeps on doing these little things that just annoys her, and then she decided to do one little stupid thing, she called Christian.

"Hey dude!" Christian's voice answered.

"Put him on the phone." She said her voice serious.

WITH THE BOYS:

"What?" Chad demanded.

Christian ignored him, "She wants to talk to you man…"

"But…umm…why?" Jason butted in.

"Yeah…why?" Zeke said, nosy as usual.

"I don't know." Christian answered, irritated by their stupid questions.

"Just let them talk you morons…" Ryan and Nick said at union, rolling their eyes at their nosiness and ability to annoy and irritate.

Troy grabbed the phone.

Before he started talking, Nick stopped him; Troy groaned and covered the phone to let his brother speak, "What?"

"Words and Temper man, Words and Temper…" Nick reminded him.

Troy ever so nodded.

Nick leaned back on his seat.

"I'm sure your girlfriends will respond nicely to the new gay you Nick…" Chad teased.

Nick smirked, "Flings, Chad…" he corrected her.

"Fag." he said, Chad didn't like any kind of correction, because he's low and so unwise.

"Committed," He retorted

Nick snorted, then added: "I'm a free man, your not…"

"SHUT UP!" Troy restrained them, rolling his eyes on the process.

Chad continued to glare at Nick.

"What?" he asked Gabriella, feigning the whole tough-voice-thing so that the conversation can stay the way he wanted it to stay.

"Stop the car." She ordered, at the same fake voice.

"What?" he asked now, confused.

She groaned, Troy swallowed because of the sound, "What are you deaf? I said, stop the car!"

Troy simply said: "I'm not stopping the car…"

"Troy!"

"NO!"

"Please…" she asked, softly.

He stepped on the breaks, unable to stop himself.

"Whipped." Chad muttered under his breath.

They all laughed.

"Okay, what is this about?" Troy demanded, ignoring the snorting

"Why did you take that route?" she asked.

"I thought we agreed that we don't stick our noses to each others doings…" he said, intentionally being a smart ass, to push her buttons.

"Troy…"

Troy sighed, there is no use in resisting Gabriella, and he stepped out of the car to give himself privacy.

The guys groaned.

He shut the car door.

"I wanted to see him…" he explained, clenching his jaw.

"Why?" she asked, voice still soft

"Why do you keep asking theses hard questions?" he asked, raising an eyebrow out of reflex

"What's so hard about 'why' huh?" Gabriella asked.

Troy didn't say anything, and just looked down shaking his head.

"You know you won't be able to take it, why do you have to be such a masochist?" Gabriella hissed.

"I'm not gay, I can take it, and I'm not the one with the tongue piercing..." Troy retorted. "...who's the masochist?"

"Asshole."

"Why do you care so much?" he asked.

"I don't care!" she insisted

"I thought you stopped caring when I slept with Amber…" Troy pressed.

He heard a door open and a door shutting. "I do not care! I'm just stating facts!" she half shouted at him.

"Oh, I'm so convinced…" he replied, sarcastically.

"Troy, turn around the other way right now! We'll wait for you…"

He sighed, "I'm not going to turn around Gabriella, plus, you just said so yourself, you don't care, so don't strain yourself…"

"You are such a…"

"I'm not turning around." he interrupted.

And by that he hung up.

WITH THE GIRLS:

She scoffed, " He hung up on me…"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "He's Troy…"

"…he always hangs up…" Hayleigh added.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"So, how's my _boyfriend_?" Amber asked, intentionally annoying her so she would go back to her sulky self again.

"Good." Gabriella answered, indifferently.

"What were you guys talking about? I hope it's me…" Amber said, dreamily "Gosh, the way he brags…"

Kelsi stared at her wordlessly; even a mentally challenged person could tell he wasn't bragging.

"He was talking about his dead dog that we buried on that road..." Hayleigh answered, her lips twitching to a frown. "He loved that dog so much..."

"Oh," Amber leaned back on her sit; she just lost interest on whomever or whatever they talked about.

They all rolled their eyes.

Amber was three things about Amber, first, she was an airhead antagonist, second, she's an egocentric arrogant thinks-she-knows-it-all and third, she was a whoring slut.

But she was still Gabriella's sister; she loved her no matter what.

* * *

Okay, that's about it.

Review...

xoxo,

P


	3. Hope and Run

**Hope and Run:**

*Summary is on the previous chapter: 'Piercing, Cigarettes and Seven Tattoos'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, nothing at all.

*Characters are on the first chapter

_

* * *

_

_I'm missing your bed, I never sleep  
avoiding the spots where we'd have to speak  
and this bottle of beast is taking me home._

I'm cuddling close to blankets and sheets  
you're not alone and you're not discreet.  
You make sure I know who's taking you home.

_-Screaming Infidelities by Dashboard Confessional_

* * *

In the stillness of the cold and hard night, silent cries were heard from the far end of the hall by the five girls and seven boys inside the house. Four of the girls were saddened and upset, and they wanted to go see the crying girl, one of them was happy about it. Four of the boys focused on calming their girlfriends down, two of them wanted to go see their friend, comfort her, one of them was dying on the inside just hearing her sobs.

But no one, not even one, had the courage to go to her and actually do what they wanted to do.

Because they were sure, she didn't want that, that girl prefers to suffer alone, that girl wants to be left by herself cause she didn't want anyone close when she's showing her vulnerability, she did that once and she just ended up being hurt, she wanted to handle all the big things all by herself, and not even share any portions of her misery.

That girl's name was Gabriella Montez.

And she was hurting.

* * *

TAYLOR McKESSIE:

Chad Danforth's world is composed of inappropriate remarks, loud, contagious laughs, basketball and of course me.

When I first moved here from Seattle, he was the first person who talked to me, the guy that flashed me his smile every time he laid eyes on me, and the guy that stood up to his friends when they were teasing the hell out of me.

But even though he was real sweet and stuff, people said, he's dangerous and that he'll just hurt me, and I should keep my distance, I believed them, so I started avoiding him.

They proved the wrong, his perseverance to make me his, made me say yes to him.

After we started dating, my friend, Sharpay, told me he isn't the best expert in relationship and all the love thing-y. But he worked on it, he worked on it with me, because according to him: "You're the most important person in my life, and I'm not gonna lose you."

He was my heaven from that moment on.

So I was wondering, if the goofy, obnoxious Chad Danforth could work his relationship phobias out, then why the hell the serious and quiet Troy Bolton couldn't!?!

It is so confusing, because for one, he loved Gabriella do deeply it actually irritates him, and everyone knows he still does, why can't he just man up and tell her the truth, he knows she'll listen and he knows she'll forgive him, so WHY?

Now, he even makes us keep his stupid-supposed-to-be-non-existent secret, which wasn't even supposed to be a secret because anyone who has a brain thinks Gabriella pretty much needs to know the real reason why she's been cheated on.

But Troy, he prefers it this way, prefers her to think that he is the bad guy, when he is the kinda heroic dude. In a really weird way, and if you look at all of the angles, it is sweet right?, I mean sacrificing the girl you love because you know your just going to hurt her, well that's just amazingly prince charming trait right there, but even if he is sorda kinda perfect in a really I'm-so-not-attracted-to-him kinda way, what he did, was really wrong.

But he's Troy, and he's hurting, so who can really blame him for saving at least small pieces of his heart from being broken?

* * *

The day was bright, and the sun was glowing, everyone in the big, white summer house thought it was gonna be a great, or at least a good day when they woke up.

Then they saw Gabriella pained face.

It was as if the sun decided not to be glowing anymore, just to be sympathetic to Gabriella who looked like a freaking ghost sitting there in the breakfast table, wearing grey sweats, her eyes was swollen, her curly hair was a mess and in front of her was a barely eaten plate of pancakes, that Taylor made for her, and especially for her.

"Gabs, are you sure you're okay?" Christian asked, gently.

She looked at him, and didn't respond.

"She looks like she's gonna crumble to pieces in any second now…" Sharpay commented.

"She didn't even eat her breakfast…" Kelsi said.

Taylor smirked, "Maybe she wants to eat something else…"

She shot a look at Troy.

Kelsi laughed and said, "You're disgusting."

Sharpay made a puking sound but smiled.

Chad chuckled beside Troy who was beside Sharpay, the usual, 'Shut the fuck up!' from Troy didn't come out; he was staring intently at Gabriella's face not really caring who was noticing him.

He was doing what he usually did, he memorized her features, he memorized how her big, brown, eyes would sparkle even if she looked destroyed (he's currently blaming himself for that, cause he is really to blame), how her perfect her rounded nose is, and how luscious and inviting her lips looked.

Troy absentmindedly bit his lip.

He remembered everything so clearly, knew all the kisses they shared, soft, hard, wet, longing, and the hot horny kisses that would turn him on just by thinking about it, he hadn't took anyone in almost two months. After his awful wait no, the word to describe it is abominable, night with Amber; he refused to have sex with her again, because for him it felt weird, he still feels like he's still cheating on Gabriella.

And now he's staring on the girl that could make him hard with just one touch, he could still taste her sweetness in his lips, hear her moans in his head; he could still remember how she felt…

He attempted to shake of the thoughts, and failed miserably.

The felling was so real; she was so real it felt like she was pulling him to her, even when she's not moving. Troy could imagine how their lips would crash onto one another and how good the….

"Dammit!" Troy's loud voice made everyone in the table jump.

Chad chuckled again, as if reading Troy's mind.

"Dude, are you ok?" Nick asked.

Troy stood up and walked away.

Gabriella stared at his back confusedly, "What was that?" she asked, when he was out of the room.

All the answer she got was Chad's loud laughing.

* * *

Troy was horny.

After the breakfast table incident, he couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella and how they made love, it kept on replaying in his head, and it was like as if someone is pushing rewind, play and then slow motion on a remote control and his head was the television.

It kept on repeating and repeating in his head over and over again. And it wouldn't fucking stop.

Chad came out of the front door and stood in front of him.

He watched Troy rock back in fort in the hammock, then asked, "Troy, dude, what the hell was that?"

"How was sex last night?" Troy asked.

"What?"

"Cause it's funny, three, four, months ago I was having sex with the woman of my dreams," he frowned, "and you were screwing Amber, now it's reversed…" Troy said.

Chad used his ability to stupid-ify himself, to make the conversation lighter, "I'm not screwing Gabriella."

Troy rolled his beautiful cyan eyes that were looking a little dull at the moment, "I meant Taylor, you idiot!"

Chad laughed, "You were talking about Gabriella, and Amber, and how were reversed, what do you get when you reverse that?"

Troy chuckled, shaking his head. "Point taken,"

There was silence for a moment; the two boys were staring at the beautiful sun in the blue sky.

"So you didn't answer my question…" Troy said.

He looked at Troy, confusedly. "What question?"

"How was sex last night?"

Chad laughed, "Fucking incredible." He answered.

"I still can't believe Tay fell in love with you…" Troy said, lamely.

Chad smiled, "Me too…"

There was silence again, the tow boys ran out of things to say, until Chad broke the silence.

"I get it…" Chad said, serious now.

Troy looked at him, "Get what, Eggbert?"

"You want her don't you?"

Troy looked away, "No I don't." he lied.

Chad rolled her eyes, "Let's try that again, shall we?"

He coughed slightly, looking like he was preparing for a fight, "You want her don't you?" He asked on the same tone as before.

Troy placed his hands on the back of his head, and decided to give in; knowing Chad won't stop if he didn't tell the truth. "Everyday," he said.

Chad shook his head, "Then go get her!"

Troy chuckled, shaking his head, "It's not as easy as you think."

"Dude…"

Troy's face became hard, "I lost her, I'm not gonna get her back again, she won't take me back again, she's Gabriella."

"You didn't lose her and you know it!" Chad exclaimed.

He ignored her.

"I lost her, man…" he said it as if he just discovered it.

"I lost her."

Troy's sad eyes filled with regret, but he didn't allow regret to spill out, not in front of Chad.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY:  
(7:17 pm in the Montez's summer house)

Troy walked down the second storey hallway, stopping at Hayleigh's room. Reason: Hayleigh borrowed his phone earlier to get Casey (their cousin)'s phone number, she said she need to ask about something about lip gloss and hair color. He had no choice but to give it to her.

"Hayls, I need my phone." He said, banging on the door, he pushed his bangs out of the way while waiting for the door to open.

"Wait!"

The next thing he heard was a lot of moving around, like someone was trying to clean up before he came in, was he that important?

Troy smiled a little, but then asked, for the sake of being a brother "What the fuck is going on in there?"

"I said wait!" Hayleigh yelped.

_2 minutes later:_

The door opened to reveal a messy haired Hayleigh, with swollen lips and a hickey on her neck.

Something clicked in Troy's brain.

"Oh shit! Eww…" Troy drew a straight line from his nose to his temples, then sown his jaw, out exasperation

Hayleigh blushed, "Here's your phone."

She carefully dropped it to his open hand.

"Christian, I will kill you dude!" he shouted before Hayleigh closed the door. "Disgusting…"

I guess he was supposed to be angry, but he just wasn't, he fooled around earlier than Hayleigh, way, way earlier, so it will be kind of hypocritical to give her the 'your too young…' speech.

He flipped his phone open and called Julie Stoner, his mother's mother, his grandmother he was closest to, the grandmother that he promised to call after he arrived at the house, he knew he was late, but at least he called right?

"Troy!" Julie answered.

"Hey grandma…." He greeted, walking down the stairs, her grandmother always calmed him down, it made him forget what he just uncovered.

"How's my baby boy?" she asked.

Troy rolled his eyes at the nickname, "Good."

"How's Gabriella?"

And at that same moment, when he entered the living room where his friends all were, his eyes locked on the brunette's big big brown eyes, giving him a spasm throughout his body, he almost stumbled on the floor, talk about coincidence.

"Troy, how's Gabriella?" she repeated her question; she was really close to her.

Gabriella's eyes were like wildfire, it was a burning stare, and then Troy instantly knew, she has been feeling the same way he felt, most probably the whole day. She had the horny eyes.

Troy stared at her for a moment longer then looked away at the same time she did.

"Fine, Gabriella's…fine…"

He walked out of the living room with a small smile, that stare would get him through the night.

* * *

Was it ok?

BTW, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier…

Mind blocks…

Sorry..

Review..

xoxo,

Paulyn


	4. Life Changing Events

**Life Changing Events That Will Occur Out of Embarrassment:**

*Summary is on the second chapter: 'Piercing, Cigarettes and Seven Tattoos'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, nothing at all, except Jessica Montez, I sorda, kinda own them, well, made them.

*Characters are on the first chapter

_

* * *

I see you, beside me,_

_It's only a dream,_

_A vision of what used to be,_

_The laughter,_

_The sorrow, pictures in time,_

_Fading to memories_

_How could I ever let you go?_

_Is it too late to let you know?_

_I tried to run from your side,_

_But each place I hide it only reminds me of you_

_-Only Reminds Me Of You by MYMP_

**

* * *

GABRIELLA MONTEZ:**

If you consider all the shit that happened to me for the past two-three months, you would think it would be sorda weird for me to be horny. But seriously, I have needs and those needs aren't exactly being fulfilled, and it's my entire sister's fault.

Which kinda sucks, because sisters are supposed to help each other, not make them suffer to the point that I don't even want to wake up, to the point where I want to sleep for about 100 years, and wake up with all the post-breakup hurting shit all gone.

Then there's Christian, who apparently, called our cousin, Jessica, and asked her if she could come here from Seattle, but that isn't exactly bad news, cause I love Jessica, and were all real close, even the gang is so close to her But the thing I'm worried about is Nick, I know he'll like her, and I know what he can do, and I think one girl that was broken by a Bolton in one roof is enough.

And the worst thing is the penetrating stares from Troy.

I don't know why, but he seems to find my face so interesting that he stares at it every time were at contact, like on the breakfast table, when we have dinner, just always, it's not exactly irritating, cause I don't really mind, he did that a lot before…yeah, before, so I got used to it, but it's just weird, a little. Also, this funny thing happened, I think he was talking to his grandmother at the time, he walked in, and our eyes just met, and I knew that at that moment, he was feeling what I was feeling, he had those eyes that just screams 'I want you, and I will get you…'

That didn't help much making the beast sleep.

That just worsened the need.

* * *

The boys were not with their girlfriends.

The boys weren't wrestling,

And the boys weren't drinking,

Or swimming

The boys were sprawled around the living room, doing some boy talks about what has been happening, they have talked about the Sharpay's shoes thing (they planned on throwing some out and see if she even notices) that consists most of laughter, not really talk, nobody brought up the Troy and Gabriella thing because that's jut too deep for boys, and now they're about to finish talking about Nick's womanizing ways.

"Seriously dude, you should stop the fooling around, it's getting old…" Troy said to Nick, running his hands in his hair, which was now too long. Sharpay actually wanted to cut it, and when he said no, she said, she would pay him just to cut his hair because it was so long, she was the one sweating for it, but he still refused

Jason nodded, "Yeah dude, you get all the really hot girls, and it's so unfair…"

Ryan glared at him; he was Kelsi's best friend, he's everyone's best friend.

"…to single guys" he added, he was really intimidated by Ryan, at times, he's protective and he's often called the 'Silent Killer', silent but deadly.

"Do you want Kelsi to know that?"

"Don't even breathe a word to her or else I'll kill you…" Jason threatened.

Nick rolled his navy blue eyes, "I like the fooling around…"

"Exactly, which is why you should stop it!" Troy said, in the big brother voice.

"You're not even the older brother, shut up!" Nick said.

He smirked "Dude, I'm like eight months older than you, I am kind of the older brother…" Troy pointed out.

Nick rolled his eyes, "It's not even a year, so it doesn't fucking count…" he reasoned.

Troy shut up after that, arguing with Nick is like climbing Mt. Everest, it was fairly close to impossible.

"What's the most popular sight in Seattle?" Chris asked, out of nowhere.

"Ferry boats?" Jason tried.

"No." Chris said.

"Grey's Anatomy?" Ryan asked, chuckling, probably knowing it's wrong.

Chris gave him a look, "No."

"The Space Noodle," Chad answered, cockily; stuffing his mouth with cheese covered potato chips.

"It's the Space Needle, you idiot…." Troy corrected, rolling his eyes at Chad's stupid ness that seems to worsen every second

Chad glared at him.

The guys laughed, throwing stuff at Chad's face.

"Ok, next question…" Ryan said, still chuckling.

"Are we sticking to Seattle?" Chris asked.  
"Yep," They answered in unison.

Chris searched his mind, and then found nothing, so he decided to ask, "Who's my cousin that lives in Seattle?"

"Jessica!" everyone answered, except for Nick.

"Who's Jessica?" Nick asked, curiously, he didn't like being left out.

"My cousin…" Chris answered, grabbing the bag of chips from Chad, who complained but sucked it up anyways.

"She hot?" he asked.

Troy scoffed, "Your not gonna touch her man…"

He ignored her.

"She's cheerful, and smart, and moody…" Zeke said, grabbing the bag of chips from Chris.

"Like Gabriella?"  
"Yeah," Chris answered, punching Zeke's arm, and grabbing the chips back.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, definitely hot…"

Troy chuckled, "How do you know that?"

"Have you seen Gabriella?" Nick chuckled

Troy's blue eyes darkened, as he glared at his brother. "Nick, shut up!"

"Touchy, touchy…" he muttered under his breath.

"Again, shut up!" he half shouted at his little brother.

Nick laughed, "What you don't agree she's hot?"

The guys laughed, as Troy looked away shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders uneasily.

"I guess that's a yes…"

Troy looked at him again, exasperated now, "Yeah, but you're my brother! Stick to the cousin…"

"Jessica?"

Troy groaned, "Who else?"

"I haven't even met her yet!" Nick exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders

"So what? You're Nick…" Jason said, smirking.

Nick nodded, "Very true…" he said, "…when's she coming?"

"Thursday, at noon…" he answered.

Zeke stood up, and said: "I'm gonna bake, who wants to come?"

Nobody stood up.

"Dude, we really don't want to help, we just like to eat…" Jason said, stuffing his mouth with the chips that has been passed on from Chad, to Chris, to Zeke, and now to him.

Zeke stretched his arms, "Fine…" he said, then disappeared to the kitchen.

Troy stood up, "I'm going for a drive…"

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella decided to stay inside while the rest of the girls swam on the lake, they stayed in Gabriella's room.

While Taylor was reading some old issues of 'Cosmopolitan' magazine that she found on the back of Gabriella's closet, Gabriella on the other hand was practically chewing her lips.

"You're killing your lips…" Taylor said, nonchalantly, while flipping pages on a magazine.

She didn't stop.

"If your horny, go find Troy, he won't object…" Taylor tried again, still nonchalant.

Gabriella stopped abruptly, "Who said I was horny?"

"It's written on your forehead…" she said, then smiled as she finally found the article she was looking for.

Gabriella wiped her forehead.

"Not literally Gabs…" Taylor rolled her eyes, "…do you know that this entire break up shit is making you stupid?"

Gabriella bit her swollen lower lip, and winced lightly, she didn't notice that she was really killing her lips.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, closed the magazine and dropped it to the floor, "Okay, spill…"

Gabriella looked at her, eyes full of doubt, but something about the look in her best friend's face told her she'll keep her not-really secret.

Gabriella sighed, "Troy keeps on staring at me…"

"Oookay…." She nodded, signaling that she should continue

"…and he had the horny eyes…" she continued.

Taylor chuckled, "Oh isn't that such a coincidence, two ex-lovers both horny, what do we do?" she gasped, dramatically.

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Taylor giggled, "I'm joking, all I'm saying is, maybe you should heat things up a bit…"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean tease him, it's a good payback, and you'll enjoy it…" Taylor said, smirking.

"What?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"You heard Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed.

"Tease him? Taylor, you were alive when all the shit in my life right now is happening, right?"

"Just do it Gabriella…trust me it'll drive him crazy…" Taylor was laughing just by thinking about it.

"What about me? It I'll probably drive me crazy too…" Gabriella pointed out.

Taylor smirked. "Then you can be crazy together…"

"I don't think so…"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Just. Do. It,"

There was silence.

"Fine, but if it doesn't work I'll kick your ass…"

Taylor smiled, triumphantly, a victory once again, 'Sharpay's gonna love this', she thought.

* * *

Troy just got back from his 'drive', and when he walked in, it was quiet, but he could hear conversation in the kitchen, so he went there. He could smell the freshly baked chocolate chips even from the hallway.

"It smells good…" he said, smiling as he walked in.

"Yeah, thanks…" Zeke said, smiling too.

Troy picked up one cookie and stuffed all of it in his mouth, "Hmm...Good," he commented.

"Thanks…" Zeke repeated.

"Dude, can I borrow your phone?" Chad asked.

Troy shot a glare at Christian, "That reminds me…"

"What? Reminds you what?" Gabriella demanded, the last time Troy and Christian had a fight it was about her and it didn't go well, Christian ended up with a broken nose and Troy ended up with a swollen cheek and a black eye.

Troy's icy glare, made Christian uneasy, then it all disappeared when Troy smiled.

"Don't get her pregnant, or else I'll kill you…" Troy said, nonchalantly, then stuffed his face with Zeke's cookies again.

"What?" Gabriella looked at Christian.

Who looked down, blushing?

"Who?!?!" she demanded.

"Who do you think will Troy protect?" Taylor hinted.

Gabriella's jaw dropped, even Amber's eyes widened, "HAYLEIGH?!?!" the two girls shouted.

The gang laughed, even Troy, while Amber, Gabriella, Christian and Hayleigh stayed frozen.

Gabriella took a deep breath but didn't exhale, "Oh my God…"

"Dude, can I borrow your phone?" Chad repeated to Troy, ruining the moment.

* * *

"Dude, can I borrow your phone?" Chad repeated.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Chad?!?" he said in a what-the-hell tone.

"I need the phone…" he pressed.

"Why?"

By now all their attention are in the two best friends.

"I need to get Stacy Freeman's number…" he reasoned, smirking.

"Stacey Freeman?" Gabriella and Taylor asked, may I just ask, isn't Amber supposed to be asking the questions not Gabriella?

Troy smiled and tossed the phone to the not-even-nervous Chad, "I'm out."

He walked out of the kitchen to avoid any kind of fights; Troy isn't a big fan of shouting.

"Who's Stacey Freeman?" Taylor demanded.

"My lab partner, Ms, Jealousy…" he answered, after flipping Troy's phone open.

She scoffed, "I'm not jealous!"

Chad smile, "Yeah, I'm convinced…" he said, sarcastically.

"Why do you need to call your lab partner during the summer?" Taylor asked, suspiciously

"Babe. Please."

"Sorry…" Taylor apologized

Gabriella was just about to ask a question, when Amber beat her to it. "Why does Troy have her number?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out…" Chad smirked.

Gabriella saw Nick and Hayleigh smile in the corner of her eyes, she lifted an eyebrow, 'Stacey Freeman', she thought, 'thank God for Google…'

* * *

Thank you for reading...

But I do have one little request, can you **PLEASE** give me comments?? I need it, wait, no I want it,

: D

Thank you again though.

xoxo,

Paulyn


	5. Let The Games Begin

**Let The Games Begin:**

* Summary is on the second chapter: 'Piercing, Cigarettes and Seven Tattoos'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, nothing at all, except Jessica Montez, Stacey Freeman and Julie Stoner, I sorda, kinda own them, well, made them.

*Characters are on the first chapter.

_

* * *

I wanted you to know,_

_I love the way you laugh,_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain away_

_I keep your photographs,_

_And I know it serves me well,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_-Broken by Seether feat, Amy Lee_

* * *

As Stacey Freeman's identity remained a secret, Gabriella decided she should start the 'teasing' confuse Troy a bit, and she was a little exited since it was the first fun thing she'll do since the break up. Gabriella did everything to prepare and it helped that she knew Troy's weak spots, the sexy but not revealing clothes, like a really thin white t-shirt, and mini skirts, Troy especially loved her hair, so she decided to do something extra special, she brushed it.

Today, she decided to wear, a chiffon white, layered, tank top that has a slightly low neckline, matching red underwear and tight jeans She was so exited she was smiling the whole way down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" she greeted as she entered the kitchen, where Christian, Nick, Troy, Taylor and Sharpay were, she sat beside Christian, right in front of Troy.

Nick's jaw dropped when he saw her, it was like a flashback of the old Gabriella, only better, and way, way hotter.

"Hi Troy…" she said, smiling.

He smiled, that was his answer. Troy acted as if he didn't notice the clothes, he was still staring at her face, but she was sure he noticed, because he looked down for a second to check out her chest, he looked away and distracted himself by swallowing one pancake as a whole.

Taylor smirked,

"Good day today?" Sharpay asked, attempting to form conversation so their agenda wouldn't be so obvious.

"Yeah," she answered, then added "I found my old cheerleading uniform, still fits…"

Troy's head shot up with what she said, Gabriella smiled at his reaction.

"You were a cheerleader?" Nick asked, dubiously.

"Yeah…I lost interest eventually…" Gabriella explained, smiling to Taylor. "…it was before you guys moved here…"

Now, Troy was looking at her, but not really looking at her, his eyes were blank like something was going on in his head, his breathing was heavy, and he was biting his lip, he was oblivious on how sexy he looked.

Gabriella shuddered, delicately.

'Troy!" Nick called, "Dude?"

Nick shook the table, "Dude? Wake up man!"

"TROY BOLTON!" he shouted.

Troy snapped out of it. "Huh…wha-what??"

Chris laughed.

"I'm gonna go…yeah..." Troy stood up from the table and went to the other room.

Gabriella smiled at Taylor and Sharpay, who were chuckling, she pulled out her phone, two seconds later a text arrived at Gabriella's phone, she slid her phone open and smiled at Taylor's text:

_Nice job, wear a skirt l8r, dat'l freak him out…_

Gabriella ever so slightly nodded.

"What are you girls up to?" Chris asked, suspiciously.

"Don't know what you're talking about…" they said in unison, leaving the kitchen to go upstairs.

* * *

Troy couldn't breath.

The fantasy of Gabriella being a cheerleader (not that he was a big fan of them it's just that it was Gabriella) and his fantasies of her in a very, very different way was all being mixed in his head, and that was too much for a man to handle.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Want a smoke?" his brother's voice came from behind.

"No." he growled.

Nick chuckled and stood next to her. "Want a smoke?" he repeated, holding up a cigarette in his fingers.

Troy contemplated his next answer because right now a cigarette seems like a really good idea…"

Troy sighed and shook his head, "Maybe later…"

"Wo-ah, what's wrong with you?" Nick asked, throwing the cigarette away.

"Lack of sexual contact…" Troy said, groaning.

Nick chuckled, "Did you see how Gabriella was teasing you back there?"

"Yeah…" he said, shaking his head. "…it was hot and so not funny at the same time…"

"Dude, you should fight back…" Nick said, rolling his eyes at the obvious.

"Huh?" Troy asked, stupidly.

"Fight back, play her game…" Nick explained.

"What?" Troy asked, confusedly.

"One more and I'll kick your ass…" Nick threatened.

Troy chuckled, "No seriously, what the hell are you talking about Nicholas?"

"Play her game Troy! You know she wants you, and you know you want her too, that's why she's doing this, to push your buttons until you break, so she could have you! If you play the game that she's playing, she's gonna be the one who's gonna break!" Nick explained chuckling.

Troy smiled internally at the thought.

"And plus, you need some fun, the emo Troy is so not cool, maybe this will cheer you up a little…" he said, smiling like a five year old who's convincing his dad to have another scoop of ice cream.

Troy looked away again, "Yeah…maybe,"

"Dude, just do it, you know you want to…" Nick said, in the persuading voice.

Troy chuckled and gave him a playful shove, "No dude…"

"Oh, c'mon Troy! You know you want to! It's teasing," he said "that thing you're good at, and plus its Gabriella not just some girl, just put the pieces together, teasing, Gabriella, teasing Gabriella! C'mon!"

Troy shook his head, "No. I have a girlfriend"

Nick scoffed, "Oh shut the fuck up with the girlfriend thing, girlfriend love you, not your cock, well, actually they should love both, cause if they don't that will be a big problem…"

Troy ignored him

"Troy! C'MON! PLEASE!!!" Nick pleaded, slapping his hands together and doing the 'please' look.

Troy looked down, "What will I get if I do this?" he murmured

Nick gave him a look, when he looked up.

He thought about that for a second, back when they were dating, teasing was pretty much what both of them did best, it was like a talent, and plus Nick is right, it would be fun, teasing Gabriella. Another big plus is he knew what makes her weak, so after thinking about it for another minute he decided what he'll do.

Troy sighed, "Fine…"

Nick punched the air. "Yes!"

"Hope she's ready…" Troy said, chuckling boyishly.

Nick smiled, patting his brother's back.

Troy smirked, "Let the games begin…"

* * *

Gabriella stared at her stomach in front of the mirror, on the part where Troy's name was forever imprinted on her skin, she let her fingers drop and slowly trace the tattoo that sat on the left side of her belly, and remembered how Troy would do the exact same thing when they were cuddling, or those moments right after making love, when everything's quiet and peaceful, that is Troy's way of saying he was in her mind.

A silent tear slid down her cheek, as she dropped the hem of her shirt, covering the tattoo.

It wasn't just the sex she missed, it wasn't just the sex she wanted; she missed everything wanted everything, absolutely everything.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on her door, "Gabs??"  
"What?" she shouted.

"Dinner's ready!" Taylor's voice said.

Gabriella cocked her head to the side, "But it's like 4 dude…"  
Gabriella could almost see her roll her eyes, "…its 7, check your watch."

Gabriella dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone, she flipped it open and shook her head when she saw the time, _7:17_.

"Be right down!" she shouted.

"No! Get out right now!"

"Why?"

"Gabriella…"

She rolled her eyes, and opened the door; before she could speak she was pushed back in by Taylor and Sharpay, who had an outfit in her hand and a hair dryer on the next.

"Sit down, shut up, so we can get this over with!"

* * *

Gabriella refused to wear a dress, refused to wear a skirt, and refused to wear a sequined tank top.

"What the hell are you gonna wear?" Sharpay demanded.

"Clothes! Just not that…" she said, pointing at the silver halter top that Sharpay had on her hand.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Your teasing Troy remember?"

Gabriella chuckled, "Trust me, 'accidental' brushing and glances will drive him crazy enough, we don't need clothes for it…"

Taylor and Sharpay surrendered, throwing all the make up, shoe and clothes they prepared for this night on her bed, "Fine."

Gabriella stood up from her comfortable bed, smiling, "The let's go."

So Gabriella left the room in her violet sweats, without an inch of make up, and her hair the usual mess, contemplating a plan on how to tease Troy that night. She didn't know Troy was doing the exact same thing while waiting on the kitchen table.

* * *

Troy had his eyes closed; his head leaned back and hands on his chest, pretending to sleep, while Kelsi, who was sitting next to him, babbled at top speed on how long she had been waiting for the three other girls to arrive.

He heard footsteps ascending down the stairs, and then heard giggling a few minutes later.

"Well it's about damn time you guys arrived!" Kelsi exclaimed, angrily.

"Sorry…" Gabriella was the one who apologized.

Just hearing her voice made him shudder. So much for teasing Gabriella when he couldn't even start the damn plan without being so turned on.

"Is he sleeping?" Taylor asked there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. Troy had to fight a smile.

"Yeah, I think so…" Nick chuckled.

"How do we know that he is really sleeping?" Sharpay demanded.

"Well, when he's pretending he moves his fingers and toes a lot, he doesn't seem to do that…" Nick said.

Amber suddenly laughed out of nowhere; Troy's body froze, hearing her laugh makes him want to throw up.

"What's so funny?" Kelsi asked, bitterly.

Amber chuckled, "Stacey Freeman was a junior in West High she just transferred last year, what a douche!"

"Excuse me?" Nick said, sounding angry.

"I said the girl's a douche, I mean seriously, who the fuck transfer to a school that is obviously your previous' school's rivalry?!?" she asked, chuckling.

Troy opened her eyes, and stared angrily at Amber, "Shut the fuck up!"

Amber looked at him, surprised, "Babe, what's wrong with you?"

"Don't babe me, bitch!" he shouted.

He felt Gabriella plant a confuse stare on his cheek.

"Troy, what the hell is wrong with you?!?" she demanded.

Nick stood up from the table and left the room with an angry expression.

Hayleigh shook her head, "Go to hell where you belong!" she cursed to Amber whose face was painted with confusion, then ran out of the room.

Troy stood up and was about to follow them, then he stopped and stabbed a finger in Amber's direction, "Were through! And by the way I hate you and I never want to see you again!!" his shout echoed in the quiet room.

He turned around and stumped angrily out of the room. Stacey Freeman was the girl whose identity he protected for a year. Stacey Freeman was his sister.

* * *

Yeah, big shocker right! The girl Gabriella has been jealous of turned out to be Troy's sister.

Thanks for the awesome reviews by the way, really thank you. Hopefully on the next chapter, I can have more Gabriella and the band scenes, but I'm not sure if it'll fit, so we can all wait and see how will that turn out…

Give me some advice or ideas, I will be more than happy to hear them.

Leave a Review on this one.

Thank you for reading,

xoxo,

Paulyn


	6. A Romantic Way of Saying I Love You

**A Romantic Way of Saying 'I Love You':**

*Summary is on the second chapter: 'Piercing, Cigarettes and Seven Tattoos'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, nothing at all, except Jessica Montez, I sorda, kinda own her, well, made her.

*Characters are on the first chapter

_

* * *

Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time,  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love,  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me._

_-Unchained Melody by Righteous Brothers_

_

* * *

FLASHBACK:_

_Christian was angry, like real angry that steam was getting out of his ears and his nose. But he has his reasons._

_Some Simple Reasons That You May Consider Not So Simple:_

_His girlfriend was avoiding him for no apparent reason,_

_His girlfriend is Hayleigh,_

_Her brother, Troy, doesn't know,_

_His parents are in fucking Hawaii,_

_His parents didn't take him with them to fucking Hawaii,_

_Troy is being an ass,_

_Troy cheated on Gabriella,_

_Troy cheated on Gabriella because he's a fucking ass,_

_And last, but not the least, Troy cheated with Gabriella on Amber, you know his sister, that's also Gabriella's sister, that she is so totally close with. Yeah, that's what made him angry the most._

_He slammed the school's door open as wide as it can not really caring who looked at him. His eyes were searching, searching that stupid, moronic, blue-eyed ass that made his hardcore, strong, independent sister not so hardcore, not so strong and not so independent. He found him pretty easily; having four eyes has its advantages. _

_Troy was leaning on his locker, his eyes, which were currently not as blue as it was, was staring on nothingness. Next to him was Chad, he was talking to Nick while spinning a basketball on his thumb, but Nick, being the guy that he was, was more focused on the redhead who was wearing a micro-mini skirt, and the blonde next to her, this one was wearing Daisy Duke's._

_Christian threw himself forward, his eyes focused on Troy the whole time. God he was so angry at him, 70 percent of him, actually wanted to kill Troy, 20 percent, wanted him lying on a hospital bed only 10 percent wanted to keep him standing. _

_When Troy saw him he looked up, "Hey du…"_

_Christian gathered all the force that can possibly found in his body, and then he punched his fist on Troy's cheek before he even finished the greeting line. Troy almost fell to the floor. _

"_You are fucking asshole!" Chris' voice echoed throughout the whole hallway._

_Troy groaned in pain as the sophomore's class ring hit his cheek. _

_Chris almost smiled. Because of all he things that he did to his sister, wait no, sisters, Troy's pain was almost enjoyable._

_The students looked at them, nervous about their precious king, and their favorite guitarist. All were curious what happened, and why was this fight happening. Because these boys, they were pretty close._

"_How could you do that to them!?!" Christian didn't wait for an answer, before he hit Troy's blood painted face again, near the eyes this time. _

_Chris was never really a fighter, cause he doesn't get into trouble, but he can fight, he can punch and he can kill when his sisters are involved. Just like every brother, protective._

_Nick pushed him backwards before Christian can hit his brother again, _

"_Hey!" Nick shotuted, "…calm down man,"_

_Chris glared at him, "Would you calm down if I cheated on Hayleigh?" he asked, quietly. Troy didn't exactly know, well, the school didn't exactly know. Only four people knew._

_Nick closed his eyes and looked down, getting his point, "I'm sorry man…" even he felt guilty because of what Troy did. _

_And Nick Bolton never feels guilt._

"_I wasn't the one who was hurt…" Chris said. "…say sorry to Gabriella."_

_Chad, instead of blocking Chris from Troy, checked his best friend who was still wincing in pain, "You okay, man?"_

"_Yeah…" Troy was his instant reply, though not okay. He wiped blood out of his shirt, before touching his now, swollen cheek._

_Chad looked at him and shook his head, "Told you so…" he said._

_Troy looked at him in disbelief. Must Chad always say the wrong things?_

"_So that's it your just gonna get your ass kicked?" Chad asked, still indifferent._

_Troy winced again, as he touched his cheek "I kinda deserve it dude…"_

"_But he doesn't know…"_

_Troy looked at Chad, "So what?"_

"_Get out of my way man…" Chris said, he was radiating anger, Nick was almost scared. Almost._

_Nick didn't move. Chris pushed him out of the way, but before he even made the actual move, Troy's fighting senses started kicking in, without thinking, he instictively punched Chris. His nose made a crunching sound, _

"_Ahh, shit…" Chris exclaimed._

_Troy shook his hand. Not only is he in trouble for violence in school grounds, he is also in trouble because of his, now broken, hand._

"_You don't fucking know anything!" Troy shouted._

_Chris chuckled darkly, and stood up straight, his face was still painted with a scowl, "Yeah, cause all I know is you cheated on my sister!"_

_Troy's angry face fell.  
The students who still didn't know gasped, those who knew looked at Gabriella who was on the far end of the hall, looking at his brother and ex-boyfriend fight, still frozen in place, but she didn't stay there for long. She turned the other way, and started walking away._

_Eyes stared at her confusedly._

"_I trusted you! You said you'd take care of her! You said you won't ever hurt her! But what did you do, huh?" Christian shouted, unknowingly drawing the attention back to them._

_But he didn't mind that, Chris didn't mind the pain, Chris didn't mind the blood, Chris didn't mind the broken nose, all he really cared about is Gabriella and Amber, not so much for Amber, but he still cared._

"_Tory, you made her cry!" he exclaimed, "…you promised you wouldn't do that!"_

"_I'm sorry…" Troy choked._

_Chris grabbed Troy by his collar, "Fucking go to hell, you asshole!"_

_He pushed him back to the lockers; Troy's back hit the metal, producing a sharp sound that rang throughout the quiet hallway. _

"_And stay away from Gabriella!" he ordered before walking away._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Troy Bolton rarely ever gets angry; he was always quiet, composed, and almost calm. Though like this, he's lethal, like I said, he rarely ever gets angry but when he does get to his breaking point, his punches and fighting techniques can confine you in a hospital for weeks, and get out still in pain. Like that time with Christian. Though nobody was seriously injured, it was still a pretty big fight.

But he was either calm or composed as he sat on the living room couch, looking like a bomb that will go off anytime, which is exactly why nobody came near him, they had a sense of self-preservation.

Except for Chad, whose middle name is stupid.

"What was that?" was the first thing he asked.

"I hate Amber. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her." He repeated and repeated over and over again.

Chad chuckled, "Gabriella's smiling." He informed her.

Troy looked up with a confused look on his face, and asked, "Huh?"

Chad chuckled, "Yeah, you heard right, she is smiling, fucking smiling her full on 'I'm-so-happy-and-in-love' smile, it's so amazing, and pretty puke-inducing…."

Troy smiled; he would have loved to see the girl he loves smiling again. After months of her frowning, and refusing to even laugh or smile from her heart, he missed her features when her lips are lifted, and her eyes sparkling the way he adored.

He shook away the thoughts, knowing the fantasy would just raise his expectations, and probably fail him again.

Chad scoffed, "Dude?!? What the fuck are you doing just sitting there?"

Troy just looked at him.

This time, Chad didn't fight it, this time he followed it, he followed the instinct, he followed the urge, the urge to fucking punch his best friend, just to wake him up from his dream. He hit him right on the side of his lips.

"Dude?!?!" Troy shouted, and then grimaced because the movement moved his face muscles that were around his now bleeding lips.

Chad pulled his hand back and placed it on his jean pocket, indifferently. "Wake up man…"

Troy didn't move, but did wince, again.

"I thought you had a plan of tormenting her…" Chad said, crossing his arms on his chest.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Yeah that was before I broke up with her irritating bitch of a sister, because she was talking trash about my sister!!" he growled loudly.

"Do you want me to punch you again?"

"Not exactly…"

"Then fucking listen!" Chad shouted, "."He said, then rolled his eyes after saying: "…and don't try feeding me that 'I'm trying to keep her heart whole' cause that shit is getting really old…

"…and plus, Stacey won't mind about the trash talking, you know what she'll be concerned about? Your happiness." He said, and then added, "And you know what you are? Not happy. And do you know whose fault it is?"

Troy looked away, knowing his best friend was right. So right it's almost irritating.

Chad gasped dramatically, just like how Sharpay does, it was quite weird, "Oh I know! You!"

"Dude…" Troy started. He was supposed to say 'Dude, it's not that easy….'

But Chad didn't give him the chance to do so.

"I thought I told you to shut up and listen…" he interrupted.

Troy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Do you want her?"

"Yes." Was his instant reply.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want her back?"

Troy groaned and then winced again, he forgot he wan newly punched, "Yes…" he answered, weakly.

Chad rolled her eyes, "Then what are you doing? Huh? She's smiling because of you being all happy, and all hopeful, because there is a possibility that you stupid asses can get back together and you're sitting here, bleeding…"

"That was your fault…" Troy reminded him.

Chad groaned, "Shut up!"

There was silence.

"So what are you gonna do?" Chad tried.

"Can I bleed to death?"

Chad groaned,"Oh My God..."

"No seriously..."

"No. But I will kill you if you don't get your ass off the couch, and go talk to the girl you love!" Chad exclaimed

* * *

GABRIELLA MONTEZ:

Do you ever feel like your mind is thinking too many things it's giving you a headache? Because I am experiencing that right now, and the thing is , it's like I'm thinking small stuff, and then they just combine in my mind, so it becomes a big thing inside my head, that I just can't stop thinking about. These thoughts contain one thing. These thoughts have one thing in common.

_How is _Troy_ doing?_

_What made _Troy_ burst like that?_

_Why was Troy so angry?_

Troy_ looked pretty delicious angry._

_I liked _Troy_ shirt, wonder where he got it._

_Why did _Troy_ break up with Amber anyways, I mean he did cheat on me for her right?_

_Does _Troy_ love me anymore?_

They all have Troy in them. These small thoughts (except for the last one), these fairly small thought's center is the biggest aspect of my life.

Troy is my life, and I can't live without him. I can't think about anything else except him, even when I'm ranting, I think about him.

I mean is that even possible?

I smiled a little; I'm going a little crazy aren't I?

It seemed to happen a lot these days. Me crazy. Me horny. Me weird. And do you know why? Oh, nice guess.

Troy f-ing Bolton.

Why does he always have to be everywhere? I mean seriously, he's in my mind, in my heart, in my house, he's name and he's jersey number is imprinted on my friggin' body, the 'T' necklace is around my neck. He is just everywhere. He was even in my sister.

Wait, eww, gross…

I felt my smile widen.

"You look good smiling…"

_Troy._

_

* * *

FLASHBACK:_

_Christian winced as the ice hit his now broken nose. Right after the big fight, Hayleigh dragged him out of the scene to the music room, armed with a whole lot of words and a first air kit._

"_Sorry…" his girlfriend murmured, and tried the action again, a little more careful this time._

"_Are you gonna get that fixed?" she asked. She was talking about his nose._

_He didn't answer._

"_Are you gonna tell me what was that back there?"_

_He still didn't answer._

"_Are you ever going to talk to me?"_

"_What do you want me to say?" he growled._

"_Oh, I don't know…" she said, sarcastically, "What do you think Christian?"_

"_Oh hi girlfriend, I just got into a fight with your brother who hurt my sister so bad she can't even talk, and I have a broken nose…" he half shouted, using the same tone he did. "Oh, and I almost forgot, you haven't talked to me for three days and seven hours…"_

_Hayleigh's hand dropped from his face, and landed on his thighs. "Okay, fine, I'll just clean up, and I'll leave…"_

_She stood up from her chair, and threw her blood covered, silk handkerchief. _

"_I didn't say I wanted you to leave." Christian said._

_Hayleigh picked up her stuff from the floor, "then what do you want?!?" she demanded._

"_Can you stay?" he asked, softly_

"_I'm gonna be late for class…" was her excuse, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall any minute now._

_Chris frowned, disappointed, "Oh, okay…"_

_He ran his hands in his thick, curly black hair, "You should go…"_

_Hayleigh thought about what would happen if she did leave. Chris would probably ditch school, get his nose fixed, and be all sad because she didn't stay when all he wanted was for her to stay. And then he'll probably wait for a week or two before talking to her again._

'_I think three days was enough…' she thought._

_Hayleigh pressed her lips together, forming a tight line, "But I think I'll stay…"_

_Chris looked at her surprised; she dropped her stuff on the floor again, and sat down beside her much injured boyfriend._

"_How long?" Chris asked._

_Hayleigh lent her head on Chris' shoulder "Huh?"_

"_How long are you going to stay?" Chris asked, they both knew he wasn't just talking about now._

_Hayleigh smiled. "I think I can do forever…"_

_Chris wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead lovingly, "Good, cause I think I can do forever too…"_

"_I love you…" he said._

_Hayleigh looked up and pressed her lips on his softly, "I love you more…"_

_She was so wrong, because Chris loved her more than she ever though, probably more than she ever knew and more than she will ever know._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Sorry about the late update, I kind of ran out of ideas.

The next chapter's gonna be good so watch out for that, maybe Troy and Gabriella's will get back together, I don't really know yet and hopefully on the next, next chapter, I'll be able to produce Jessica.

Say thanks to my boring Biology teacher. If he wasn't so boring, this chapter wouldn't have been born.

:D

Review.

xoxo,

P.


	7. Now or Never

**Now or Never:**

*Summary is on the second chapter: 'Piercing, Cigarettes and Seven Tattoos'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, nothing at all, except Jessica Montez, I sorda, kinda own her, well, made them.

*Characters are on the first chapter

_

* * *

The direction of the eye,_

_So misleading,_

_The defection of the soul,_

_Nauseously quick,_

_I don't question our existence,_

_I just question,_

_Our modern needs_

_-Garden by Pearl Jam_

* * *

Do you know that time when Troy said, he's eight months older than Nick? That was a total lie.

Troy is a year older than his brother, Nick is just freakishly smart.

Nicholas James Bolton was born in the 25th day of July, he grew up in Aspen, Colorado with his two siblings, his older brother, Troy Bolton, his older step sister or Lucille's daughter from her first marriage, Stacey Freeman and his younger sister, Hayleigh Bolton.

They moved to Albuquerque when he was about 15 or 16 (I'm not really sure, nobody is really sure) because Lucille thought that it was bad that all the kids ever did was skiing, sleeping and eating, Jack had no choice but to follow his wife.

It didn't even take a week for Nick and Troy to be popular. Because they were really, truly eye candy.

Nick had dirty blonde hair, unlike his older brother's chestnut locks. He had navy blue eyes, which look like black from a distance. Nick's face was soft and serene, unlike Troy's hard, chiseled and defined features.

But in school, Nick wasn't only known for his looks or Troy Bolton's little brother, he was popular cause he's Nick, that amazing shooting guard that had countless collection of women, had a beautiful talent for painting and drawing and was so irritatingly smart, that he actually skipped a grade, that's why he and Troy graduating at the same year.

His 'collection' as Sharpay called it, consisted of hot girls with pretty faces and no brain. He worked his way on almost half of the girls in student body, he didn't care whether the girl was a freshman, a sophomore, a junior or a senior as long as it is a girl and sometimes it's not just the students, even the teachers, but that's our little secret.

He was a great womanizer; he knows absolutely everything about women. The only girl he really can't figure out is Taylor and Gabriella. Mostly cause Gabriella isn't much of a talker, and Taylor talks way too much.

All the girls he came across with, fell to their knees, except for those who knows the real him. Real Nick, was irritatingly smart, didn't know the word manners, and doesn't care if you're a boy or a girl when he punches you. In short, he's rude, and he doesn't hide it in front of the gang. But although like this, he's the greatest friend anybody can ever have. He's always there when you need him, even if he is who he is.

In his almost two year stay in Albuquerque; Nick managed to have 347 girlfriends, made 219 beautiful paintings, made the basketball team, helped with the props department on two school productions, and had no STD.

He was pretty thankful at everything on that list, especially the last one.

* * *

"You look good, smiling…." A hoarse familiar voice said.

Gabriella's body froze. Troy's voice gave her an immediate surge of nervousness, she was suddenly shuddering, and her heart was beating so fast she couldn't breath

_Troy_, she thought,

"Oh no…" she muttered under her breath still not looking at him

"So your not gonna look at me?" Troy chuckled.

She slowly looked at him; he was leaning on the kitchen door frame, looking hot as ever. She first looked at his eyes, the light blue eyes that made her shiver, his hard, chiseled nose, and then his lips, his yummy looking lips.

Which was currently covered in blood.

"Oh My G-, " she got out of her seat and raced in front of him, "what the hell happened to you?"

She started examining it like she used to, whenever he got beaten up at school, "What happened to you?" she repeated. "You're such a little kid, you turn your head for a second, and you're already covered in blood…"

She sounded like a worried girlfriend.

She slowly touched the side of his lips, where the crack is and where blood was coming from, "Oh, dude this is bad…"

Troy smiled softly.

Gabriella didn't look at him; she just focused on his lips. When his lips lifted into a smile, she realized what she was doing and took three big steps away from him.

"I mean…" she started, then looked down, embarrassed by what she had done.

"It wasn't just a second…" he whispered.

Gabriella looked up at him, confusedly. "Huh?"

"You didn't turn your head for just a second, you turned your head for a couple of months, and I'm only covered in blood now…" Troy said, crossing his arms on his chest in the process.

Even though he sounded cool and at ease, what he said triggered Gabriella's anger.

"And whose fault is that?" she shouted angrily.

Troy stayed quiet, and let the girl he loves pour out her emotions, he'll get his turn later.

Gabriella looked down, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, "I can't believe you actually have the nerve to throw that at my face, well you know the reason is…"

"Me. I know." His smooth face, became pained as he finished her sentence, his voice was full of regret.

Gabriella looked at him, the tears now falling on her cheeks.

"So we have to talk about it, and we have to not shout, because I want you, and I need you, and I would really want you back."

Gabriella's eyes widened, okay she did not expect that.

"So are we gonna talk or are you gonna shout some more?"

Gabriella sighed, he took that as a yes,

"Okay then…"

He picked her up, and hung her on his broad shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. "I didn't even say yes, you bastard…"

He didn't mind the insult, he was use to that.

"Are you saying no?" he asked, he stopped, so if she really didn't want to. But he wasn't gonna let her go, he was just gonna set her down.

Gabriella's lips twitched, "No…"

He didn't say a thing, but chuckled.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded, still using the same angry tone.

"Were going to your bedroom…" Troy answered, he sounded like he was lifting a feather. Like it wasn't a human being he was carrying in his left shoulder. Gabriella was that light.

She blushed when she realized that.

"Why?"

"Cause I need you alone…" he replied, adjusting her by slightly jumping, and then he ascended up the stairs.

"Why?" she asked again, feeling awkward at their current position.

"Will you please stop asking these questions?" he requested, annoyed

"You're not even forgiven yet!" she exclaimed, in disbelief and anger, "How can you sound so relieved?"

Troy smiled slightly, "Because you agreed on talking to me, that's step one, and you agreed to step one, so I'm happy because you agreed to step one…"

Gabriella didn't talk for a second, then asked, "What's step two?"

"You actually talking to me…." He answered. "Without shouting or throwing things at me…"

She smiled a little, then bit her lip, in realization she has been doing that way too much at the past couple of minutes, though she tried to hide it.

"Step three?" she asked, curiously  
"You forgiving me…" he said, on a tone that made him sound like he was about to cry.

"Oh, dream on!" She didn't say that as a joke.

He sniffled slightly and chuckled.

"What's step four?" she asked when they reached the top of the stairs. Troy set her down carefully; she straightened her shirt before turning to him, expecting an answer.

"Kissing." He answered, as he slowly pushed her inside the room.

* * *

There was a slight knock on the door.

"Coming!" Sharpay shouted.

She walked to the door, and then stopped; she cocked her head to the side in confusion. This place was in the middle of nowhere, and she was pretty sure everyone was in the house, ad if that person outside is a part of the gang, she was also sure that person wouldn't have knocked. So who the hell was that outside?

Sharpay swallowed, nervously. She made a note inside her head to tell Gabriella to put a hole in the door.

She opened the door only to find:

Jessica's thin frame, standing there, she was grasping her luggage in her right hand, her hair shining in the sunlight, smiling her big infamous smile, "What took you so long?"  
Sharpay stood there, stunned. Absolutely stunned, I mean she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She hasn't seen Jessica in years, why didn't anyone tell her?!?!

"Shar? Hell-ooo?"

Sharpay smiled and squealed excitedly, she jumped into her arms, "Oh My God, I missed you…"

"You too bitch…" Jessica said, chuckling.

Sharpay smiled, "You look good…"

Jessica chuckled, "You too…"

And of course as expected, she asked "Where's Gabs?"

And for once, she didn't know the answer to that question.

* * *

Jessica didn't follow the usual Montez patterns.

Instead of being curvy and voluptuous, she was tall and skinny, instead of the dark, almost back curly locks; she has softly curled auburn hair. But she did inherit the vibrant, olive skin. She makes the most of that.

She's a big fan of food, but even if she eats every two seconds, she remains skinny. Nobody really knows why. Also, she's very smart, just like Gabriella, she can compute a hard mathematical equation in a matter of minutes, and she can pass her classes without even studying. Yes, she's that good.

She likes everyone, and everything she comes across with. But there is one thing she didn't like: Waiting.

Jessica don't have the word patience in her dictionary.

"Gabi!" she continued to knock on her cousins door, "…it's Jess, are you gonna come out this year or what?"

There was still pure silence. Jessica groaned, and then walked to the kitchen; she pulled out some cookies from the fridge and started munching them. Sharpay followed her.

Gabriella's room was downstairs, near the kitchen,

"Where's everyone anyways?" Jessica asked, Sharpay.

"Sleeping, it's kinda early…" Sharpay answered, "Oh! And Amber went home early…"

Jessica didn't bother asking, because something about her tone made her know instantly. Jessica smiled knowingly at the already smiling Sharpay, just like I said she was smart. Troy cheated on Gabriella with Amber, she was angry at Troy when he told her, but the anger evaporated when she found out the truth. Anyways, if Amber is gone, and Gabriella's not opening her door, there is only one place where Troy could be.

"So are we gonna wake her up or are you gonna wait?" Sharpay asked, smirking

Jessica smiled, "I think we should let her sleep, but let's talk about you, how have you been?"

_

* * *

FLASHBACK:_

"_It's just…I just….I'm…" Troy stammered, nervously._

_Gabriella continued to stare at him wordlessly, knowing that right now, words won't help, not even a tiny little bit._

_He took a deep breath, it was now or never, this moment will never happen again, and Tory knew if he wasted this moment, he would regret it for the rest of his life. Knowing that the first girl he ever loved never knew how much he really loved her, how much he cared and how much he wanted her._

_It was really now or never._

_Ant Tory, for once in his life chose now, cause he wanted to be with her now, not tomorrow, not next week, not next month, he wanted her, now. And he was going to get her, now._

"_I love you." He said, his voice had certain strength to it, Gabriella knew he was telling the truth, and she had no choice but to believe him. "…and I can't be if you're not with me."_

_And that was just the start._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Gabriella could remember Troy's words so vividly in her head it feels like it happened two minutes ago, except that at that time, Troy wasn't naked beside her, and she wasn't smiling.

"Hey…" she murmured, as he woke up.

Troy smiled, softy, "G'morning…" he murmured.

Troy looked as if he just won a lottery, like she was three million dollars, and he got to keep her forever. He looked ecstatic, absolutely ecstatic. He, although in the verge of happiness, he felt, like this moment wasn't gonna last forever.

Gabriella sighed and sat up, revealing the smooth tattooed skin of her back to Troy, who was still leaning, comfortably on the bed. He forgot what he was thinking for a second and smiled proudly as he saw his number, which was permanently imprinted on her skin forever and ever.

"I like the tattoo…" he said, as if it was the first time he saw it, "why do you have it?"

Gabriella giggled, as she got off of the bed. She carefully wrapped her body with the red blanket. "It's the jersey number of this guy, Troy Bolton, do you know him?"

Troy smiled, "I do, actually. So what is he in your life?"

Gabriella chuckled, "He doesn't mean anything."

His face fell. And his eyes became pained again. What? Last night didn't matter to her at all. Bullshit.

She smiles as she added, "Because he is my life, I don't know when it started, but it just did."

And she knew it wasn't going to end anytime sooner.

* * *

Yeah, sorry that I didn't exactly give you the whole 'making up' scene, but you will know what will happen throught the famous flashbacks.

Review

xoxo,

Paulyn


	8. Hours, Minutes, Seconds

**2 Hours, 33 Minutes and 45 Seconds**

*Summary is on the second chapter: 'Piercing, Cigarettes and Seven Tattoos'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, nothing at all, except Jessica Montez, I sorda, kinda own her, well, made them.

*Characters are on the first chapter

_

* * *

Oh she walks slowly _

_Across the young man's room,_

_She said: I'm ready, for you_

_I can't remember anything _

_To this day,_

_Except that look,_

_Now I can't see, I just stare_

_Alive by Pearl Jam_

* * *

Troy and Gabriella slowly made their way out of the room they transferred in, knowing that if they did their 'conversation' upstairs, in Gabriella's bedroom, the gang would hear everything. And all they wanted was privacy.

They avoided the amused looks their friends got (minus Hayleigh, Nick and Chris), avoided their eyes which were intently staring at them. Quietly, they prepared their coffee, side by side, murmuring softly to one another.

"Jess is here…" Troy almost whispered, still looking at the coffee he is still currently stirring.

Gabriella scoffed "Thanks, cause I didn't see that…" she said, sarcastically.

Troy chuckled, quietly, knowing the slight sarcasm was just a result of too much nervousness, "Good to have you back." He said

He mindlessly pulled her closer and pressed his lips on her forehead, Gabriella giggled. Troy didn't realize what he did, until he did it.

"Oh, shit…" he muttered, as he pulled away

"Oh-ho!" Chad laughed, "Someone slipped…"

'Shut up Chad." The couple (highlight that) exclaimed in unison.

"Oh c'mon guys…just tell us something!" Chad exclaimed.

"Chad, it's early." Gabriella said, as a lame excuse of course.

They all rolled their eyes.

"Nick's not even awake yet for crying out loud!" Troy exclaimed, "it is way too early for…details."

"See? Now you're admitting that there are details! So something did happen last night! Ah-ha!" Jessica laughed her evil laugh.

"That is creepy…" Troy said, shuddering on how Jess sounded like an evil witch desperately wanting to kill his princess.

Jessica rolled her eyes, "Who's Nick anyways?"

"You don't know Nick?" Kelsi asked, confusedly.

She shook her head.

"Then how come you know Troy and Hayleigh?" Sharpay asked, using the same tone as Kelsi.

"Are they related or something?"

There was silence. Then they all burst out laughing.

"Dude, they're brothers!" Jason said, chuckling.

Instant turn off on Jessica's side, "Oh, so he must be an ass then…"

Gabriella giggled.

Troy scoffed, incredulously. "Dude…"

Jessica smirked, "I was told it runs in the family…"

"Shut up Jessica!" Troy exclaimed. "You don't even know my brother!"

"Oh, but I know you…" she reminded him, chuckling.

"Jessica." Gabriella said as a warning for her to stop.

Jessica smirked at her, "Sorry couz, but I won't stop harassing you guys until you tell us something…"

"Tell you what? Fine, we talked and were friends…" Gabriella said, it wasn't exactly a lie, but the last part is, they weren't exactly friends.

The gang laughed at her lame lie. Before they knew it, Gabriella was dragged away from Troy, and Troy stood there powerless to stop it. Sharpay was that scary. As the girls sat down the table, Gabriella ignored their curious eyes, but greeted her cousin, "Hey Jess, how's the flight?" she asked, carefully

"We need details. " Taylor slapped her hand on the dinner table, it caught everyone's attention. "We need it now!"  
Gabriella pulled back her hand that she had earlier placed on the table, as if afraid that she would lose it. "Umm, details?" she asked in fake confusion.

"Oh, don't give me that shit! I taught you that…" Kelsi said. Gabriella had never seen Kelsi so…un-Kelsi.

Gabriella coughed nervously; it was a sign for Troy, to come save her RIGHT NOW!

"Were friends, just friends." She said, nodding. It didn't really sound convincing in any way.

Taylor smirked, "We didn't say you weren't."

Uh-oh, busted.

"Guys, I'm not telling you anything!" Troy's voice rang around the room; they all turned their eyes to look at him.

His eyes connected with Gabriella's "…and neither will Brie."

Jason laughed. "Brie? Dude, you are so busted, you haven't called Gabriella that since…yeah," he laughed some more, "Just tell us…c'mon…"

"Yeah, you know you want to…" Chad said, on a persuasive tone. It reminded Troy about the 'thing' he and Nick talked about not so long ago.

They could almost see the light bulb appear on the top of his head. Troy smiled, "Where's Nick?"

"What's Nick like is he really an ass?" Jessica butted in.

Troy ignored her, and repeated "Where's Nick?"

"Upstairs, sleeping." Chad answered, "And if you think this is your genius topic change, you're wrong. Cause you are not going anywhere unless you give us something."

Troy knew he wasn't gonna be able to get out of that kitchen to see Nick, alive. But the thing is, he just really needed to see his brother, because he had this really genius plan, and if he holds it inside his head for a moment longer. He was going to forget about it.

Troy looked at Gabriella, almost asking permission if he could tell just a tiny little bit.

She nodded, knowing he wouldn't do this if it wasn't important.

Does planning to hook up one of your closest friends to your brother important?

He though so.

The hooking up part fun because Troy knew they would hate each other at first. Of course, he would tell Gabriella, ask for her permission first, of course, before he takes action. It was one of the things they agreed on last night. To always ask permission, ask permission if he would cheat on her again, ask permission if he could keep a secret from her as big as Stacey Freeman, which he didn't think twice telling her about, they even agreed that they should ask each other's permission, if someone was going to cut their hair.

Permission was essential to their relationship, because they agreed that permission avoids misunderstanding, and if they didn't have misunderstandings, there will be less fights and no breaking up. Easy-cheesy.

"Ok." He took a deep breath knowing what he'll say will probably be long. "It was so hot, so fucking hot. Especially, cause I haven't had sex for so long. Dammnit! I can't stop thinking about it, man; it keeps on replaying on my head over and over again, like yesterday, when we had breakfast and I just shouted, yeah that Zeke, when I was really horny and my hands were shaking. Yeah, Jason, it was that hot. It's like I watched porn for the first time, it's just in there, when I close my eyes I see , we should stop thinking about it because I'm getting turned on, and getting turned on when I have a genius plan in my mind is not good. So I'm gonna stop." He exhaled, "Can I go now?"

They all stared at him, wordlessly

"Yeah, go…" Chad said on a small voice, he was still stunned, he somewhat felt that Troy said a lot but said nothing at all. It felt weird.

Troy smiled, "Ok. C'mon Brie…" he said as he worked his was out of the semi circle the guys have formed.

"I'm coming with you?" she asked, sheepishly.

He pulled her up, and whispered in her ear, "Yes babe, yes…"

He had no idea how hot that sounded to Gabriella.

* * *

"Are you sure he's even in there?" Gabriella asked, "I mean, he is Nick, everything is possible."

Troy laughed at the memory. There's this one time they found Nick sleeping underneath the dinner table, I think it was about 4 or 5 months ago, but when they asked him why the hell he was there, he didn't know. It was so weird.

"Why are we here anyways?" she asked, curiously.

"Were hooking up Nick and Jessica." He answered as they stopped on Nick's door.

"Why? They'll hate each other!" she exclaimed.

But Troy knew they won't hate each other, they were so alike it's not even funny anymore. They're both rude, both annoying and both smart.

"It'll be fun seeing one girl not fall on her knees when she sees Nick," he explained, "…and plus, everyone deserves a good happy ending."

Gabriella smiled, "Everyone?"

After the long night of passion, they both found it hard to sleep, resulting for Troy's eyes had violet bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted beyond sleep. But he still looked sexy as hell, yes, he was that good looking.

Troy smiled as he nodded, "It's not fun when if were the only one happy and in-love."

Gabriella giggled, "But we have Zeke and Shar, Kels and Jayson, Hayls and Chris, Tay and Chad, and now, even me and you, everyone are happy."

She said, "… and plus, I swear I'll kill your brother if he hurt Jess."

"Like how I hurt you?"

Gabriella frowned, "You only did that cause you love me, and I forgave you already, so let's forget about it, 'kay?"

He nodded, "I can try."

She didn't speak for a moment, as she tried to find the key to Nick's door. Her face was scrunched up in concentration.

Troy chuckled, "Have I told you, I'm so in love with you?"

Gabriella looked at him and smiled, "I believe so."

Troy pulled her closer by the waist, and kissed her shoulders through her shirt, "Nick can wait."

Gabriella squealed as her boyfriend's strong arms lifted her from the floor and pushed her inside her room, her real room. Once inside, Troy pushed his girlfriend's back on the door, "Wanna be bad?"

Gabriella giggled, "Troy, I'm sore from last night, can we be bad later?"

Troy's face fell a little, and his tight grip loosened, sliding Gabriella a little bit. He was using his puppy dog eyes, his only secret weapon, except of course for the…yeah.

Gabriella chuckled, "Don't. That doesn't work on me."

Troy pouted lifter her up again and threw her carefully to the bed.

"I thought I said no,"

Troy lay beside her and curved his body with hers. Troy had never met anyone that would mold perfectly with him, that's why he always thought that Gabriella was made for him, and only him, like they were programmed for each other.

"I love you." He whispered.

"You said that already…" she chuckled.

"I know…I just, I love you…"

_

* * *

FLASHBACK:_

"_I love you." He said, his voice had certain strength to it, Gabriella knew he was telling the truth, and she had no choice but to believe him. "…and I can't be if you're not with me."_

_He took a deep breath, "Gabi, I cheated on you because I didn't know how to be a boyfriend. I'm that guy that had 47 girlfriends, and never once in his life has been told 'you're the best boyfriend ever' okay? My aunt friggin' told me I'd make a lousy husband, translation: I'd make a pretty dead beat boyfriend. So I was afraid, because I was falling in love for the first time, and I have no idea what the hell to do…_

"_When I met you, I thought you'd be like the other girls I dated, a girl that will last for two weeks tops then give me the speech on how insensitive I am, how I don't open the door for you or buy you lunch. But no, fuck Gabs, you didn't even notice or care about all that shit at all, because for you, being with me has always been enough, as long as your with me, it's ok. Even if I mess up and be an ass sometimes,_

"_You are so perfect and amazing, I knew I couldn't afford to hurt you, you were perfect, and it took me a day to realize that I was so completely in love with you, I need to let you go, I have no idea why I thought that, but, I did, and it was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life. I wanted to take you back the minute I realized you were gone. I wanted you so badly, I wanted to smell your hair, and hug you, and kiss you like we always did…"_

"_Gabriella swallowed, taking in his words, "Oh My Go—uh!" she swallowed again, she looked like she was out of breath even if she didn't say a word at all, _

"_I didn't want you with anybody else even if I did let you go, it didn't mean you will be with someone else, which is exactly why I'm saying saying sorry again, cause I kinda threatened all the guys at school that I will kill them if they ever breath in your direction. I'm very sorry."_

"_It's fine." She said on a small voice. "Continue…"_

"_It was way too perfect for me, so I knew sooner or later; someone is going to get hurt. And I didn't want it to be you, but unfortunately, I hut you more than I intended to do. Gabs, I drank OJ! OJ! I hate orange juice, and I didn't have sex with anyone, because when I try, I feel like I'm still betraying you…_

"_I'm sorry, Gabriella, I do understand if you don't forgive me right away, but I'm begging you to forgive me. Cause I can't live another second without you."_

_He smiled, "I love you Gabs, and I am seriously, annoyingly, deeply in-love with you."_

_Gabriella sat there stunned, her mouth was slightly parted and she didn't know what to say, what to do or what to think. She didn't know anything at all for the moment._

_She didn't know where the words came, but she just blurted them out, "I love you too…"_

_FLASHBACK _

**

* * *

2015, February 14**

**San Diego, California**

It was like it never has happened, like it was a short nightmare that was really meant to end.

The dream of the love of Troy and Gabriella has survived. They have survived all the challenges life have thrown at them, they rolled with every punch, every heart break to achieve their one dream: be together at last.

When they first started, they never knew that they would feel this way about each other, never knew that love could be that strong. Both didn't even know love really, truly exists. But they were young then, it was pretty understandable.

Each have made sacrifices, each have done what they could've done to save their love that some people would think immature and childish, but their love grew with them, together, they saved their friendship, even though they did it unconsciously.

In this moment of time, they wake up in each other's arms everyday.

Last year, in June they tied the knot. It was a small celebration, they invited only the people they were closest to. Two months ago, they received the news they were having a child. They are both hoping for a baby boy, for different reasons of course.

This short story was just an excerpt of their amazing love story that I have unfortunately failed to tell you as a whole.

But I can promise you one thing; their love has passed every test that it had to take. And it might sound cliché by this period of time, but it's true, they lived happily ever after.

The End

* * *

So, yeah, this is the end.

:D

I can't believe I finished it.

:D

Review ok? And give me some ideas on new stories, because I wanna start something new. It may take a while for me to post it, because I get mind blocks. But, it will happen, I hope.

xoxo,

Paulyn


End file.
